Un final alternativo del siglo XVIII
by LadyPaule
Summary: Allen debe ingeniárselas para volver al barco pirata del capitán Cross Marian. Lenalee naufraga en un viaje a Cartagena de Indias. Kanda deja Japón para buscar y ayudar a su amigo Alma. Lavi, un ex-pirata, es llamado para unirse a la marina y debido a una creciente flota pirata. Los destinos de los cuatro jóvenes se cruzarán, iniciándose así una aventura. Yulma (shonen ai)
1. Chapter 1

**Alerta: Si bien la historia es diferente a la del anime y manga, muchos elementos son tomados de ella, por lo que pueden haber pequeños spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: La historia está basada en el anime y manga de D Gray Man. La historia original y los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza enormemente. Aquel botellazo que le llegó de improviso, directo en su cabeza, lo noqueó de inmediato y no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente. "Maldito capitán" pensaba el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Sólo recordaba al capitán de su barco discutiendo con el dueño de la taberna. No, más bien el dueño le gritaba al capitán, quien no le prestaba demasiada atención.<p>

–Por su culpa terminé en medio de una pelea – murmuró Allen para sí, a duras penas levantándose del piso– ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hora es?! – El cielo estaba claro, demasiado claro. " ¡El maldito ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llevarme de vuelta al barco! " pensó el albino.

Allen salió de la taberna a toda velocidad y corrió al puerto. Demasiado tarde: "María la feroz" se había alejado mucho de la isla; ya estaba llegando al horizonte, y Cross Marian, el capitán, no lo dejaría subir a bordo: "El idiota que se queda abajo, que espere en el próximo puerto. Cómo lleguen ahí…no es asunto mío" Esas habían sido las palabras de Cross, pronunciadas con una sonrisa malévola, y Allen estaba seguro de que las cumpliría: a su capitán le gustaba ver o saber que sus subordinados tenían que pasar por dificultades, le causaba gracia.

–¿Ahora qué haré?…no tengo dinero, mi capitán tiene mala fama, sin contar que es la única recomendación que tengo y todos saben que soy de su tripulación. Además no conozco a nadie aquí…¡Ah! ¡Estúpido capitán!

* * *

><p>La chica estaba ansiosa por llegar a América, sobre todo después de ese larguísimo viaje desde China. Su hermano mayor, Komui, había decidido llevarla a esas lejanas tierras para que la chica pudiera relajarse y olvidar todo por lo que había pasado. Hace muchos años, unos piratas habían atacado Shangai, teniendo como resultado el asesinato de los padres de los Lee y el rapto de Lenalee. Ella no recordaba el rostro ni la muerte de sus padres, pero si recordaba lo que tuvo que pasar durante los dos años que estuvo en cautiverio. Cuando Komui pudo rescatarla, gracias a la fortuna de su familia, decidió llevarla a vivir a Inglaterra, y darle a su adorada hermana todo lo que le había faltado durante ese tiempo: bellísimos vestidos, sombreros, abanicos, perfumes: todo lo que una dama quisiera tener; sin embargo, lo único que ella necesitaba era que su hermano estuviera con ella.<p>

La china se comportaba como una verdadera dama. Si bien había pasado por dificultades, aún quedaba en ella la educación que recibió en su infancia, lo que se sumaba a los modales delicados naturales en la chica. Paseaba en la cubierta del barco, llevando un largo vestido floreado amarillo claro, muy ceñido a su delgada cintura, y un sombrero que hacía juego con el vestido.

–Toma, está empezando a hacer frío– Komui le sonreía mientras le ponía un abrigo de piel.

–Es maravilloso ¿no crees hermano? El mar…podría pasar años viéndolo– La chica tenía una mirada soñadora, perdida en el mar que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

–Sí, es muy bonito, pero debo reconocer que me gustaría ver algo de tierra– El chino había abrazado a la chica, en parte para sujetarla debido a los movimientos del barco, que se habían vuelto un poco más fuertes– ¡Llevamos mucho tiempo en este barco!

–¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? – La chica mostraba algo de entusiasmo, ya que añoraba llegar a Cartagena de Indias.

–Creo que tardaremos una semana, tal vez un poco má… ¡ah! – Un movimiento más brusco sacudió el barco.

–¡Oh!, ¡es poco! – Los movimientos del barco se intensificaban, por lo que Lenalee se aferró más a Komui.

–¡Todos inmediatamente diríjanse a las cubiertas inferiores! – Gritó uno de los marineros.

–Vamos Lenalee, esto se está volviendo peligroso- Tomó el brazo de su hermana menor, dispuesto a llevarla a sus camarotes, pero los movimientos de las olas se intensificaron dramáticamente.

En ese momento, Lenalee no supo más de sí misma ni de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Escuchó a su hermano gritarle. Tragó agua salada. Un madero la golpeó. Sintió la arena en su cara. Unos brazos la levantaron: alguien la cargaba. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio el perfil de un chico, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para notar su rostro. Se volvió a desmayar.

* * *

><p>Detestaba a todos esos hombres, ya que para él todos eran unos bastardos imbéciles. En otras circunstancias habría preferido seguir sirviendo al shogun, pero había alguien a quien debía encontrar y no importaba si tenía que soportar a todos esos idiotas o al viejo estúpido que lo arrastró hasta allí. Si pudiera, seguiría solo su propio camino en vez de estar con esos malditos ebrios buenos para nada más que robar y beber. Él era un samurái, pero por culpa de aquél pintor idiota había terminado en un barco pirata francés.<p>

Sus grandiosas habilidades con la espada ya le estaban empezando a hacer un nombre, y su ropa tradicional japonesa, la que se había negado en dejar de usar, no lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido. En algunos puertos que habían visitado unos capitanes le habían sugerido el unirse a sus tripulaciones; pero Kanda se había negado "amablemente".

–Yuu-kun, ya vamos a zarpar– El hombre lo miraba desde atrás, cargando algunos dibujos en los brazos. Kanda estaba sentado en la playa, meditando.

–Claro- Abrió los ojos y se levantó, pero se quedó ahí parado, viendo al horizonte.

–¿Tienes alguna pista de dónde está?

–¿Parece como si tuviera una? – Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. No tenía ninguna pista, algo que lo exasperaba de sobre manera, más aún cuando se lo preguntaban.

–Eres su amigo, tú deberías conocerlo bien, Yuu-kun – Tiedoll se notaba preocupado por el samurái, a quien consideraba como un hijo, ya que lo había conocido cuando era apenas un niño.

–Maldita sea, ya te dije que no sé- Se notaba que Kanda estaba molesto, pero intentaba no demostrarlo demasiado debido a que le tenía algo de respeto al artista. Tiedoll no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se quedó en silencio un momento, pensativo.

–La luna se ve hermosa desde aquí. Si tuviera más tiempo la pintaría– Dijo finalmente, observando la luna reflejada en el mar.

–Pero no tenemos más tiempo. Camina– Ordenó Kanda, quien luego comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al barco, sin intenciones de prolongar la charla.

El joven samurái no tenía mucha experiencia recorriendo el mundo fuera de Japón, ya que debía permanecer siempre cerca del shogun, pero tampoco le llamaba particularmente la atención: él solo estaba buscando a Alma. Su amigo había dejado Japón hace medio año, sin decirle a donde iba ni qué estaba buscando, y al parecer estaba en problemas: corría la noticia de que la vida de Alma estaba en peligro. "Maldito imbécil, quizás qué diablos hiciste", pensaba Kanda cada vez que recordaba eso, sin embargo, el profundo cariño que sentía por su amigo lo impulsaban a seguir en su búsqueda.

–¡Ahí estaban! Apresúrense, ya casi nos íbamos sin ustedes– Les gritó el contramaestre– ¡arriba, arriba!

–Cállate, idiota, ya te oímos– Kanda subió al barco y se dirigió al entrepuente, mientras Tiedoll se quedó en la cubierta, intentando calmar y persuadir al contramaestre de no ir tras el japonés para iniciar una pelea.

El entrepuente apestaba a alcohol, pero ya se había logrado adaptar después del par de meses que llevaba ahí. Algunos de los tripulantes estaban durmiendo en sus coys, mientras los otros trabajaban incansablemente en la cubierta. Kanda estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espada entre sus brazos.

–Yuu-kun, el capitán tuvo noticias de él, pero son de hace un mes– Tiedoll había bajado a la segunda cubierta. Se sentó en un taburete al lado de Kanda.

–Dímelo todo– ordenó Kanda, impaciente, pero ocultó sus emociones de inmediato.

–A ver, por donde empiezo– Froi se acomodó, para luego voltearse hacia Kanda– Un barco llamado Hēilóng desembarcó en Tortuga. Estuvieron ahí apenas una noche. Un chico japonés con la descripción de Alma era parte de la tripulación. Al parecer estaban siendo perseguidos por otro barco, no sé sabe con qué motivo, pero posiblemente sea porque los hayan atacado y robado, aunque también está la posibilidad de que estén tras alguien.

–¿No sé sabe a dónde fueron después de eso?

–No. Se dice que evitaron hablar con otras personas. Al parecer estaban algo asustados. Yuu, creo que no deberías estar en esto sólo. ¿Has pensado en pedirle ayuda al Shogun? – El hombre se veía preocupado: al parecer la situación era grave.

–No me ayudará, no le interesa lo que suceda con Alma. Pero, dijiste que puede que estén persiguiendo a alguien ¿por qué? – Kanda volteó para ver a Tiedoll de frente. La seriedad en su rostro aumentó, en parte para ocultar el miedo que sentía por lo que sucediera con su amigo.

–Un barco portugués llegó una semana después a la isla, preguntando por un barco asiático….y por un chico japonés. Por cierto, ahora iremos a Kingston, en Jamaica, no está muy lejos de Tortuga.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? No sabía qué motivos tendría alguien para perseguir a Alma, pero debía averiguarlo. Apretó Mugen con fuerza y cerró los ojos. No tenía idea de qué diablos hacer, y además estaba solo: Tiedoll no le servía para nada, o al menos eso pensaba. Iría a Tortuga, tal vez encontraría alguna pista ahí.

–Toma, ya deberías dejar de usar eso – Tiedoll sacó unas prendas de su bolso y se las entregó a Kanda.

–Tsk, como digas– Espetó el japonés.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

**1- Elegí el nombre "María la Feroz" por la inocencia de Cross Marian, que es Grave of Maria.**

**2- La Isla de la Tortuga realmente existe y fue un refugio pirata, para que no piensen que es tomado de los Piratas del Caribe.**

**Espero que les guste! **

**Dejen reviews si es posible, se los agradecería mucho :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alerta: Si bien la historia es diferente a la del anime y manga, muchos elementos son tomados de ella, por lo que pueden haber pequeños spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: La historia está basada en el anime y manga de D Gray Man. La historia original y los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

><p>Los estudios lo tenían un poco agotado, sin embargo esa era una forma de agradecerle al viejo todo lo que le había dado: un apellido, una vida y un futuro. Bookman había adoptado a Lavi cuando éste era apenas un niño, criandolo como si se tratara de su propio hijo. El académico lo encontró en una playa, medio muerto, con un trozo de madera ensartado en uno de sus ojos. Supo inmediatamente que aquel niño era un pirata, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.<p>

Le había costado una enormidad el educarlo, pero cuando finalmente lo logró, le traspasó a su _hijo_ todos los conocimientos que tenía como historiador y arqueólogo. Habían viajado por el mundo y visto un sinfín de maravillas, haciendo algunos importantes descubrimientos para la Universidad de Oxford, pero sobre todo para ellos. Su relación se había vuelto realmente como la de un padre y un hijo, motivo por el cual Bookman estaba preocupado.

-No quiero que vayas, Lavi- Dijo tajantemente el anciano. No quería que su _hijo_ volviera a caer en lo mismo que lo había sacado, y sabía que si Lavi iba, eso podría suceder- No importa lo que pase

-Es mi deber, viejo, además te puede traer problemas a ti si no voy- Lavi intentaba no verse convencido de querer ir, sin embargo sentía una gran curiosidad por volver a ser parte de la tripulación de un barco y tener todo tipo de aventuras.

-Tú no tienes por qué involucrarte en eso, no es problema tuyo. Lo que tu debes hacer es seguir ayudándome con la investigación, nada más.

-¡Pero viejo...

-Nada de peros, ya dije que no. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con el almirante Lvellie.

-Hm, como digas...- Dijo Lavi,

-Que bien que lo entiendas, y no te preocupes más por eso, ahora ve a leer.

-Oye viejo, si fuera podría conocer y presentarte algunas chicas guapas- El pelirrojo estaba sonrojado, mirándolo con una sonrisa picaresca.

-¡Cállate y ve a estudiar! - Le ordenó Bookman, firme.

-¡Pero Panda!

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras Panda! - Gritó Bookman, dándole a Lavi una fuerte patada en la cara.

-¡Panda! ¡eres cruel!- Gritó Lavi, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¡Ya te dije, ve a estudiar!- Ordenó nuevamente el historiador, para luego salir de la habitación del chico, rumbo a su despacho.

-Ah- Suspiró el pelirrojo- De verdad...quiero ir- Murmuró para sí mismo. Tenía un confuso presentimiento, el cual no podía dilucidar. Muchos jóvenes habían sido llamados de la marina real para engrosar sus filas, incluido Lavi, quien por tener sus registros manchados por su pasado, no tenía muchas opciones de "salvarse" de esto. Sin embargo, Lavi, de alguna forma, amaba el mar y las aventuras. Le gustaba conocer el mundo de la forma que Bookman se la mostraba, pero las aventuras le daban un gusto distinto, apasionante.

* * *

><p>Lenalee se encontró sola, en una pequeña cabaña en la orilla de la playa. Se notaba que estaba mal construida, pero hecha hace poco, como si se tratara de un refugio de paso. Estaba tapada con lo que parecía ser la vela de un barco, su corsé estaba desabrochado y su vestido semi abierto. De pronto escuchó un ruido: alguien se acercaba. Intentó ver hacia fuera sin mover el trozo de vela que tapaba la entrada, pero no pudo divisar a nadie. Tomó un viejo madero, preparada para atacar a quien fuera que se acercaba. Una persona entró a la choza, pero le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una patada en el estómago, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo. Lenalee intentó correr, pero cayó en la cuenta de que uno de sus pies estaba herido y no llevaba zapatos, por lo que la arena la lastimaba.<p>

-¡No corras!- Le gritó el chico desde la cabaña, sentado en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza y otra en su estómago. "Maldición, ya son dos veces que me golpean", se lamentó- Estás herida, deja que te cure primero.

-¿Ah?- Lenalee estaba confundida. Vio a la persona a quien había golpeado, de quien pensó en un primer momento que se trataba de un anciano, pero no, era un chico albino, y debía tener más o menos su edad. - ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! - la chica corrió hacia él, no sin dificultad, e intentó ayudarlo a pararse del suelo.

-¡No me ayudes! Soy yo quien debe ayudarte a ti- El albino tenía una sonrisa adolorida en el rostro, seguramente por los golpes que recién había recibido.

Allen se levantó y ayudó a Lenalee a sentarse en el suelo. Recogió algunas cosas que estaban repartidas por el suelo producto de la caída, y se sentó junto a ella. Tenía unas vendas, una botella con alcohol -que por suerte no se rompió- y unas tijeras. Lenalee lo observaba con atención, sin atreverse a hablar.

-Esto va a dolerte un poco, pero es necesario- Allen tomó algunas de las vendas y les puso alcohol, para luego limpiar las heridas de la china. Lenalee se estremeció, pero no se quejó producto del dolor - Eres una chica valiente - Dijo Allen con una sonrisa- ¡Ah! por cierto, te abrí el vestido para que pudieras respirar mejor, no porque quisiera hacerte algo malo.

-Eh, gracias- Lenalee seguía confundida, en parte por el naufragio que había sufrido- Disculpa ¿Quién eres?

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No me había presentado. Mi nombre es Allen- El chico sonreía cálidamente mientras vendaba las heridas de Lenalee- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lenalee- Respondió- ¡Oh! Disculpa por los golpes. Pensé que eras...

-¡Está bien! Lo entiendo perfectamente. Esta situación debe ser difícil para ti, pero, respondeme una pregunta ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar patadas tan fuertes? - Allen de masajeaba el estómago, que aún le dolía.

-¡Oh! ¿Te dolió mucho?- preguntó la chica preocupada, acercándose hacia él.

-Jaja, bueno, un poco ¡pero no es nada! así que no te preocupes ¿está bien? - Allen se veía despreocupado, con su sonrisa encantadora en el rostro.

-Jaja- rió Lenalee- Aprendí cuando era pequeña, en mi país.

-Oh, ya veo. Eres asiática ¿no es así?

-Sí, soy china, pero ahora vivo con mi hermano en Inglaterra.

-Yo soy inglés- dijo Allen entusiasmado- pero, bueno, creo que eso no es relevante. Es más importante decidir qué haremos ahora ¿A dónde te dirigías? Te encontré tirada en la playa, por lo que supongo que naufragaste.

-¡Oh! ¡el barco!- Lenalee recordó el naufragio, que había olvidado producto de la confusión- ¡Debo volver con mi hermano! - Lenalee se levantó nuevamente, pero Allen la jaló y la obligó a sentarse.

-Recuerda que no puedes, estás herida, además, tu situación no es muy favorable- Allen se alejó un poco y su rostro se ensombreció, algo que preocupó a Lenalee - ¡Estamos varados en una isla pirata! - Allen se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¿Pirata dices?- Lenalee le tenía terror a los piratas, algo que no podía ocultar- Debes estar bromeando...

-No, es verdad. En este momento estamos en Tortuga. Mi capitán me abandonó aquí y debo arreglármelas para volver a su barco. Tu debes encontrar a tu hermano ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! Iba con él en el barco ¡oh! espero que esté bien- Lenalee levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que está bien. Dime, Lenalee ¿te parece si nos ayudamos mutuamente? Tu me ayudas a volver a mi barco y yo te ayudo a encontrar a tu hermano.

-¡Sí!- Lenalee asintió, decidida.

-¡Tus patadas podrían ayudarnos si nos metemos en problemas!- Bromeó Allen, lo que provocó la risa de la china- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguirte ropa. Los piratas podrían hacerte algo si te ven vestida así.

-Está bien. Gracias, Allen - Lenalee sonrió, haciendo que el albino se sonrojara.

-¡Oh! ni lo menciones - Respondió Allen, devolviéndole una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa a la chica

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?!<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo la chica, entrando rápidamente a la habitación- ¡Oye idiota, no me asustes así!

-Le-Lee-L-Lenalee...¡Lenalee está perdida!- Gritó, desesperado- ¡Quizás que está sufriendo! ¡Tal vez alguien le ha puesto las manos encima! ¡¿Y si está muerta?!

-¡Cállate idiota!- Fou le dio un gran golpe en la cara, haciendo que Bak se cayera de la silla en la que estaba sentado- Déjame ver...- La chica se acercó al escritorio y tomó la carta que se encontraba sobre éste.

-¡Oye! ¡Recuerda que soy tu señor!- Le gritó a su guardaespaldas. Tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, de entre las que caía un hilo de sangre.

-Cállate, estúpido Bak, estoy leyendo- le gritó, exasperada.

-¡Señor Bak!- gritó Sammo Han Wo, quien se precipitó dentro de la habitación para atender a Bak, quien ahora estaba en el piso, desmayado.

_Mi querido amigo:_

_ Te envío esta desesperada misiva con la esperanza de obtener tu, hasta ahora, infaltable ayuda. El viaje a América ha terminado en una tragedia. Cerca de nuestro destino, nos encontramos con una tormenta, la que destruyó el barco y me hizo perder a mi adorada hermana. Te ruego, amigo mío, que me ayudes a recuperar a mi querida Lenalee, quien ha de estar sola, siendo ella tan frágil e indefensa. En estos momentos estoy alojado en casa del gobernador en Kingston, quien se ha aprontado en pedir ayuda a la ayuda a la corona. Es probable que nos ayuden, debido a la influencia de mi apellido y del suyo, pero si tu me ayudaras, eso podría convertirse fácilmente en un hecho. Es mi Lenalee, mi hermosa Lenalee, la chica más bella del mundo. ¡MI LENALEE!_

_Espero tu pronta respuesta._

_Agradeciéndote de antemano, me despido._

_Komui Lee_

-Este idiota debe estar desesperado, algunas partes están algo borrosas. Seguramente estaba llorando cuando la escribió- Fou volteó para ver a Bak, quien seguía tirado en el piso, haciéndose el desmayado- Y la letra de la despedida ni siquiera es suya, alguien debe haber terminado la carta por él. A veces pienso que es tan estúpido como tú.

-Lena...lee- Murmuró Bak desde el suelo, con un aspecto deplorable. Won lo había tapado con unas mantas, y ahora empezaba a aplicarle diferentes tipos de medicinas.

-¡Levántate, idiota!- Gritó Fou.

-Díganme ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Won, preocupado.

-Lenalee se perdió en un naufragio, por eso Komui solicitó ayuda a la familia Chang. Pero, oye estúpido Bak ¿qué te pasa? -Preguntó Fou

-¡¿A mi?! - Dijo casi gritando, enderezandose rápidamente-¡Nada nada! ¿Qué debería pasarme, eh? ¡Jajaja!- rió Bak, intentando no demostrar el amor obsesivo que sentía hacia Lenalee.

-Descanse, señor, usted está débil...- Rogaba Won.

-Como sea...- Respondió la guardaespaldas, fastidiada- ¿Lo ayudarás?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No dejaré a Lenalee sola, menos cuando necesita ayuda -Respondió Bak- ¡Won! preparalo todo ¡partiremos mañana! Fou, tú vendrás conmigo.

-Por supuesto, eres muy estúpido para andar tú solo por ahí- Respondió la chica

-¡Oye! ¡Tenme algo de respeto!

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor ¡disculpen la tardanza! Debido a la universidad suelo estar algo ocupada, así que no tengo demasiado tiempo como para escribir ¡Lo siento!<strong>

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alerta: Si bien la historia es diferente a la del anime y manga, muchos elementos son tomados de ella, por lo que pueden haber pequeños spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: La historia está basada en el anime y manga de D Gray Man. La historia original y los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

><p>-¿No deberíamos tener problemas por desembarcar en un lugar así?- Preguntó Kanda. Saltaba a la vista que Kingston no se trataba de un puerto pirata, ya que hasta se veían marineros por todas partes, sin embargo, hasta el momento no habían tenido ningún tipo de problema.<p>

-El capitán tiene el favor del gobernador, ya que le ha servido algunas veces como corsario. Además, éste barco no ataca navíos ingleses- Dijo Tiedoll, quien comenzaba entusiasmadamente a dibujar la bahía.

-Ya veo…- Respondió el japonés, observando el puerto con una disimulada curiosidad.

-Te ha gustado ¿eh? Es bastante diferente a Japón

-¡Ah! Eso no tiene ninguna importancia, no vine aquí a observar el paisaje-Dijo Kanda cortante, evidentemente molesto, al ver parte de sus emociones tan fácilmente descifradas: el pintor, sin lugar a dudas, lo conocía bien.

-Yuu, aquí podemos tomar una pequeña embarcación que nos lleve a Tortuga, pero debemos ser cautelosos, no está para nada bien visto el ir allá. Podríamos esperar un poco para no levantar sospechas.

-Me iré en cuanto encuentre a alguien que me pueda llevar, no me interesa si a alguien le parece mal o no. Si tu quieres vienes conmigo, si no, pues haz lo que te venga en gana.

-Podrían llevarte a prisión por eso, Yuu…Incluso a la horca.

-¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría saber qué clase de idiota intentaría eso- Respondió el samurái con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

-Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Yuu-kun.

-Tsk, no hace falta- Espetó el japonés, quien luego se dirigió a tierra.

"Realmente es diferente a Japón" pensó Kanda, observando la ciudad mientras la recorría. Había visitado otros puertos occidentales con anterioridad, sin embargo, se trataban sólo de puertos piratas, los que no poseían nada para maravillarse. Decidió buscar una cantina para beber algo y relajarse un momento.

Algunas personas seguían observándolo en la calle, sobre todo mujeres, las que se estremecían y comenzaban a abanicarse rápidamente cuando pasaba cerca de ellas. "Tsk ¿qué diablos les pasa?" pensaba Kanda. Entró al primer bar que encontró en el que no parecía haber gente demasiado molesta para su gusto. Pidió una cerveza, bebida que le había y comenzó a beber lentamente, sin embargo, un par de hombres perturbaron su tranquilidad. Se trataba de un idiota asiático, unos 10 años mayor que él, que se lamentaba amargamente junto a otro bastardo, un occidental, que parecía estarlo consolando. El occidental tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en la espalda del asiático y en la otra sostenía un vaso de brandy. El otro hombre tenía al frente un vaso con agua, no obstante, no parecía querer beber de él. Desde donde se encontraba el samurái se podía escuchar la conversación entre el idiota que se lamentaba y el otro bastardo, por lo que puso algo de atención.

-Vamos a encontrarla, no te preocupes.

-¿Y si no? Y si...

-No pienses en eso – Interrumpió el occidental- Ella está bien. Dime ¿estás seguro de que no quieres beber algo?

-No…no puedo beber algo despreocupadamente sin tener a mi Lenalee conmigo.

-Te servirá para relajarte- Dijo el occidental, volteándose donde el cantinero- Ajenjo, por favor- Volteó la cabeza hacia el otro hombre, quien lo observaba sin protestar- Algo fuerte te hará bien.

-Tsk- "Que molestos" pensó el japonés. Terminó de beber su cerveza con rapidez y salió del bar.

Kanda se apresuró por volver al puerto, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea –lo que incluía poner a Mugen como medio de convencimiento- para encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a ir a la isla de la Tortuga. Pasó cerca del "Conquérant", el barco en el que había navegado hasta allí, para encontrarse con que Tiedoll no se había movido de su sitio: seguía dibujando. Preguntó a algunas personas, utilizando muchas veces a Mugen, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no dieron fruto alguno: los muy bastardos parecían temerle más a la horca que a una espada. Volvió al barco, terriblemente fastidiado, pero Tiedoll lo detuvo. El hombre estaba concentrado dibujando a una mujer que paseaba por el puerto con un bebé en un coche, pero había prestado atención a todos los movimientos del samurái.

-Yuu-kun- Llamó el pintor.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- respondió Kanda, mucho más irritado que de costumbre.

-Cálmate, muchacho, que las cosas no están tan mal como crees.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Te lo dije ¿no? Que tuvieras paciencia. Mira allá- Tiedoll, sonriendo, hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza hacia unos hombres que se encontraban apoyados en el palo mayor. Un hombre bajo y calvo lo observaba con una sonrisa de idiota, mientras se frotaba las manos- Él es Baldassare Saccone. Tiene un pequeño velero y, bueno, al parecer le interesa más el dinero que cualquier peligro. Ha aceptado llevarnos a Tortuga. Venderé algunos de mis dibujos y pinturas. Con eso pagaremos el viaje.

-De algo que sirvan esas estupideces, pero dime ¿Por qué pagas tú por asuntos míos?- El japonés seguía algo molesto, pero la noticia había logrado apaciguarlo un poco.

-Si puedo ayudarte con algo, lo haré, Yuu-kun. Ahora eres casi como mi hijo.

-¡No soy tu hijo!

* * *

><p>Bookman se dirigió a Portsmouth inmediatamente para intentar hablar con el almirante Malcom C. Lvellie, y evitar que éste reclutara a Lavi como miembro de la Marina Real. Había solicitado una audiencia con el almirante, por lo que sólo le bastó identificarse para poder entrar al cuartel. Dos marinos lo escoltaron al despacho de Lvellie, quien lo recibió inmediatamente. La oficina era grande y espaciosa. Detrás del escritorio del oficial se encontraba un gigantesco mapa delicadamente pintado, y al lado de éste un globo terráqueo. Las ventanas daban al patio interior del cuartel, donde se podía ver a los marinos trabajando en sus respectivas labores, y entre éstas se encontraban estantes con lo que parecían ser cartas náuticas. En el costado opuesto al de las ventanas había una pequeña mesa llena de todo tipo de pastelillos y dulces, los que se notaban que estaban recién horneados.<p>

El almirante se levantó de su escritorio en cuanto Bookman entró a la habitación. Tras él estaba el teniente Howard Link, observando fijamente al recién llegado.

-Buenos días, señor Bookman- Dijo Lvellie, indicándole al académico que se sentara en una silla dispuesta especialmente para él. Link lo observaba con severidad, siempre con bloc de notas entre los brazos, tomando nota de cada uno de los movimientos y palabras pronunciadas por ambos interlocutores.

-Buenos días tengan ustedes, Almirante Lvellie.

- ¿Desea servirse algo? Los he preparado yo mismo- Invitó el almirante, enseñándole la mesa con los pasteles con un ademán de su mano.

-Oh no, pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento- Dijo el profesor, con una seriedad absoluta en su rostro- Ya he comido. Lamento profundamente tener que rechazar su oferta, su excelencia.

-Es una lástima…la próxima vez lo invitaré a degustar algo.

-Y yo aceptaré con gusto su invitación, sin embargo, me gustaría contarle que es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.

-Por supuesto, lo escucho con atención.

-Almirante Lvellie, mi aprendiz e hijo adoptivo, Lavi, ha sido de suma ayuda en la labor que he realizado durante los últimos años. En estos momentos estamos realizando una importante investigación sobre Pompeya, la que se me dificultaría enormemente sin mi aprendiz a mi lado.

-Ya está decidido, profesor. La marina real necesita más hombres a su servicio.

-Pero hay muchos otros jóvenes que pueden ser reclutados. Yo ya estoy viejo, así que necesito a mi aprendiz conmigo.

-Profesor Bookman, debe recordar que el pasado de su aprendiz no le deja muchas opciones con respecto a este asunto. Podría haber sido enviado a la horca en cuanto usted lo encontró, sin embargo, se decidió ser indulgente con él: Lavi está es deuda con Inglaterra y con el Rey, por lo que debe, obligatoriamente, servir cuando se le llama. Es mi última palabra. - Dijo Lvellie, con su usual semblante serio y altivo.

Bookman suspiró profundamente. No le importaba el hecho de que su aprendiz viera su autoridad tan fácilmente doblegada, sino que lo que lo perturbaba era que su mayor miedo podría volverse fácilmente realidad: que Lavi fuera influenciado y volviera a ser un pirata.

-De ser así ¿podría, por favor, dejarlo a su cuidado?

-Por supuesto, lo mantendré cerca de mí, si eso lo tranquiliza.

-Me tranquiliza y mucho- Respondió Bookman, sin mostrar ni un ápice de su preocupación en el rostro.

-Muy bien ¿Hay algún otro tema del que desee tratar, profesor?

-No, almirante Lvellie. Muchísimas gracias por escucharme. Por ahora me retiro. Ha sido un gran placer encontrarme con usted.

-El placer ha sido mío al recibir a tan notable académico- Dijo Lvellie con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

Link salió rápidamente de la oficina, para volver de inmediato junto a dos marinos, quienes escoltaron a Bookman hasta la salida de cuartel.

-¿Mantendrá al chico con usted, almirante?

-No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que suceda con él, teniente Link. Será un marino más…no, aún así sigue teniendo un pasado pirata. Alguien así no merece ninguna clase de beneficios. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna queja?

-Ninguna, usted tiene razón, señor- Link no se veía de todo convencido, sin embargo, el almirante Lvellie debía estar en lo correcto: no se había ganado su respeto y admiración por nada.

-Dígame teniente- preguntó Lvellie amablemente dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Link- ¿Le apetece probar el resultado de mi nueva receta?

-Sería un placer, almirante.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentado en la proa, con su espada a sus pies. El rechinar de la madera, producto de los movimientos del barco y de la presión que ejercía contra él, lo tranquilizaba. Entre sus brazos se encontraba un cofre de tamaño mediano, el que apretaba con fuerza. Se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, observado el cielo estrellado, pero sin descuidar el objeto que custodiaba.<p>

Wu Chen, uno de los marineros, estaba apoyado en el palo trinquete, observándolo con atención. Vestía una chaqueta china color amarillo claro junto con unos pantalones cafés oscuros, algo bastante holgado debido a que se encontraba en su descanso. Tenía el cabello atado en una trenza, que salía desde su nuca y llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. El chico le llamaba profundamente la atención, aún cuando no fuera sino un par de años mayor que él. Era su actitud, tan diferente de lo que esperaría de un samurái, lo que le producía esa curiosidad: el chico era casi como un niño, y, a veces hasta como una niña.

-Menudo problema en el que nos hemos metido ¿no?

-¿Ah?- Alma miró hacia todos lados, buscando el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Estaba tan distraído que no había notado que él chino lo había estado observando por un largo tiempo- ¡Eh! sí… ¡claro!- Dijo el chico sonriente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, confundido.

-Sabes lo que es _eso_ ¿verdad? es poderosísimo. Asegúrate de cuidarla.

-Eh, bueno, la verdad es que no se tanto sobre esto…¡ni siquiera lo entiendo bien! Pero sí, es muy poderoso- Alma sujetó el cofre con más fuerza y bajó la vista.

-Dime, Alma ¿has oído algo acerca del "Borboleta"?- Chen se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió, lentamente, hacia Alma, para luego sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

-¡No!- Alma negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, expectante por lo que fuera que Chen le diría.

-Es uno de los barcos de una flota, una temible. No se suele hablar de ellos más que en susurros, sin embargo, son muy conocidos- Wu hablaba despacio, casi susurrando, con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el del japonés- El capitán del Borboleta se llama Tyki, Tyki Mikk. Es un portugués y ¡oh! Es, sin lugar a dudas, temible. Que no te engañe su apariencia caballerosa.

-Nunca he oído nada sobre ninguna flota. Por favor ¡dime más!

-Es la flota de Noé. Supongo que hará alusión a ese tipo que sale en unas leyendas…pero no sé mucho sobre eso. Tienen muchos barcos, sin embargo, con los que más hay que tener cuidado es en los que va alguno de los 11.

-¿Cuales 11?

-Los 11 más importantes. Se llaman a sí mismos descendientes de Noé…supongo que están medios locos. A donde van llevan consigo la muerte. El capitán jamás ha querido enfrentarse a ellos. Dime Alma ¿comprendes la situación?

-Sí…-susurró el samurái. Se veía profundamente deprimido, ya que en gran parte lo que estaba sucediendo era por su culpa. Había tomado un objeto legendario sumamente poderoso y por eso una barco terrible lo estaba persiguiendo, y no sólo a él, sino que además había arrastrado a otras personas con él, lo que lo hacía sentirse peor- Yo…de verdad, lo siento…

-No te preocupes, seguramente _eso_ nos ayudará. ¿Me dejas verlo de nuevo? ¡Descuida! ¡no te lo quitaré!- Dijo Chen, al ver que Alma se aferraba con recelo al cofre, con una mirada desconfiada- A mi no me serviría de nada, ya que reaccionó contigo, lo que significa que sólo tú lo puedes usar. Quitártelo no valdría la pena.

-Hm…está bien- Alma abrió el cofre, dentro del cual se encontraba un loto. La flor estaba flotando dentro de éste y tenía un extraño pero hermoso brillo- Es hermoso ¿no?

-Claro que lo es…es el Loto Sagrado, símbolo de la abundancia, de la sabiduría y del poder, el Shénshèng de liánhuā. ¿Cómo supiste de él?

-Leí sobre eso en varios libros en los que se relataban muchas leyendas antiguas…y, bueno, quise saber si era verdad.

-Esta flor es muy poderosa. Se dice que quien la tenga podrá conquistar incluso el mundo entero, si así se lo propone. Nos será de mucha utilidad en el futuro. Ya te dije, cuídala bien- El chino le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía a la escalera para la segunda cubierta.

"Demonios" pensó Alma "ahora sí que estoy en problemas". Le disgustaba que otras personas sufrieran por culpa suya, lo que le hacía sentir un malestar en el estómago, no obstante, estaba aliviado de que, entre esas personas, no se encontrara Kanda, ya que jamás se perdonaría si pusiera su vida en peligro: eso era algo que no podía permitir. Su mejor amigo estaba en Japón, a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde, pero al fin lo publiqué! Disculpen de nuevo u.u<strong>

**No estoy 100% convencida del resultado de este capítulo, pero espero que el próximo sea mejor. Es más como una transición.**

**Nota:**

**-Borboleta significa mariposa en portugués, lo que hace referencia a Tease.**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alerta: Si bien la historia es diferente a la del anime y manga, muchos elementos son tomados de ella, por lo que pueden haber pequeños spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: La historia está basada en el anime y manga de D Gray Man. La historia original y los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

><p>Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, para encontrarse con que Allen ya estaba en pie y estaba preparando algo para comer fuera de la cabaña. El día estaba caluroso como de costumbre, pero la brisa marina ayudaba a calmar un poco el calor– ¡Buenos días, Lenalee!<p>

–Buenos Días, Allen – Dijo la chica con una voz somnolienta y con una semi sonrisa en el rostro. Se llevó una de las manos a la boca para bostezar y luego estiró sus descansados músculos- Eso huele delicioso.

–Conseguí un par de bagres, unos huevos y una hogaza de pan. Espero que te guste

– ¡Oh! No creo que no me guste – Dijo Lenalee. Salió de la cabaña, pero se quemó los pies con la arena ardiente. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse, y luego caminó en dirección a Allen.

– ¿Ya no te duele? – Preguntó el chico preocupado.

– Sólo un poco. Creo que ya puedo caminar bien.

– ¡Genial! – El chico le sonrió, pero rápidamente volvió a fijar su mirada en la comida que estaba preparando – ¡Está listo! Ven, Lenalee.

– ¡Claro! – Dijo la chica entusiasmada, sentándose al lado de Allen, quien le pasó un trozo de pan y un tenedor– Oh…delicioso – Lenalee recién lo había recordado: no había comido nada desde que el naufragio el día anterior, sin embargo hasta ese momento no había sentido hambre – Allen ¿cómo conseguiste esto? ¿Tienes dinero?

– ¡Ah! – El chico, quien comía desaforadamente, se detuvo de forma repentina y se estremeció – Eh…claro.

–Allen…no me irás a decir que lo robaste ¿verdad? – El semblante de Lenalee se oscureció y su cuerpo se tensó.

– ¡No, no, no! – Allen agitaba fuertemente sus manos en el aire, intentando excusarse – Yo…bueno…lo gané.

– ¿Lo ganaste? ¿Cómo?

– Pues… apuestas.

– Las apuestas no son de caballeros, Allen – Dijo la chica, regañándolo.

– Ah pero yo soy…– Comenzó a decir el chico, arrepintiéndose a la mitad de la oración.

– ¿Tú eres qué?...espera… – La duda recién se expandió por la mente de Lenalee – Allen ¿eres un pirata?

– Eh…– El albino miró hacia el océano, evitando a toda costa encontrar su mirada con la de Lenalee– Sí.

– ¡Pero Allen…! ¡¿Por qué?! –La china se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió, tambaleándose.

– ¡Es una larga historia! ¡Te juro que puedo explicarlo! ¡No es que yo quiera serlo, es que estoy obligado de cierta forma! ¡No puedo darte muchos detalles sobre eso, pero no soy un pirata porque yo quiera! – Allen hablaba rápidamente. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

– Pero… ¡dime por qué!

–Lenalee, no puedo. Podría llegar a ser peligroso para ti si lo sabes y no quiero involucrarte en esto.

La chica suspiró. "¿qué será eso que Allen no quiere decirme?" pensó. "Bueno, de todas formas, ha sido muy bueno conmigo". Se volvió a sentar a su lado y comenzó a comer nuevamente. – Se enfriará, come – Dijo suavemente.

– Eh… sí, sí – El chico seguía nervioso, pero comenzó a comer nuevamente. Tenía hambre y nada era capaz de hacerlo perder el apetito.

– Muchas gracias Allen, ha estado realmente delicioso – Lenalee sonrió dulcemente al terminar de comer, ya que decidió no darle importancia a lo que acababa de descubrir: sabía que Allen era una buena persona, algo en su interior se lo decía.

– Que bien que te haya gustado, aunque…

– No lo menciones – Interrumpió, manteniendo su sonrisa.

El chico, quien también había terminado, se movió de su sitio, sentado mirando en dirección a la china – Espera aquí. Iré al pueblo y te traeré algo que puedas usar – Tomó algunas de los utensilios que había usado para cocinar con intención de llevarlos dentro de la pequeña cabaña.

– No, Allen, déjame ir contigo – repuso la chica, jalándolo del brazo.

–Te buscaré algo de ropa primero. Ya te dije, no puedes usar esa ropa: las chicas que usan vestidos aquí suelen ser cortesanas, así que alguien podría aprovecharse de ti. Volveré por ti cuando encuentre algo y luego iremos juntos al pueblo– Dejó las cosas dentro de la cabaña y volvió a salir.

–Está bien ¡pero no te retrases!

– ¡Está bien, está bien! – Rió Allen – Pero…Lenalee, se silenciosa. No salgas de aquí ni hagas ruido. Si sucede algo, corre hasta ese árbol: yo te buscaré ahí – Dijo Allen, indicando con el dedo a un gran árbol que estaba sobre una colina.

–¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo!

–Volveré dentro de poco ¡Adiós!

–¡Adiós! – Respondió Lenalee con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Allen se dirigió rápidamente al pueblo, preocupado por haber dejado a Lenalee sola. Los cantineros ya estaban empezando a expulsar a los borrachos que se habían quedado dentro de sus establecimientos, los que vociferaban, algunos de forma ininteligible, protestando por no poder seguir bebiendo. Dobló en una esquina para dirigirse a un pequeño callejón, encontrándose de frente con un tipo ebrio, el que casi le vomitó encima. Allen lo esquivó rápidamente, y continuó su camino.

Entró a un pequeño recinto, en el que había muchos hombres. Era un burdel, que funcionaba las 24 horas del día. El cantinero de turno entró de prisa al local, empujando a Allen, pero el albino no le dio mayor importancia. Los hombres reían y las mujeres los incentivaban a seguir bebiendo. El recinto no tenía mucha luz en su interior, y olía fuertemente a alcohol y humo de tabaco, lo que ayudaba a ocultar el ligero olor a vomito y orín que también desprendía. El piso y las paredes eran completamente de madera, la que se notaba gastada y poco cuidada. Las sillas y mesas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, algunas incluso caídas en el suelo, sin nadie que las recogiera. Allen miró a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien. Su vista de pronto se encontró con una mujer, la que arrastraba con dificultad unas cajas con botellas vacías con el objetivo de dejarlas fuera del local. La mujer se veía cansada, tal vez porque había estado trabajando toda la noche.

– Si te ayudo con eso ¿me conseguirías una barra de jabón? – Preguntó Allen acercándose a la mujer con cuidado.

–Eh…claro – dijo la mujer, desganada – Tengo que sacar todo eso – Dijo, mientras indicaba con el dedo a una pila de cajas, las que era al menos una docena.

–¡No hay problema! –Dijo Allen. Comenzó a mover las cajas de inmediato, agradeciendo, por primera vez a su capitán: si bien la tarea era difícil ya que las cajas eran muy pesadas, el arduo trabajo al que se había enfrentado día a día en el María le habían hecho lograr un excelente estado físico.

–Espera, traeré tu jabón– La mujer se veía igual de desganada. Comenzó a subir las escaleras sin prisa alguna. Allen espero pacientemente unos minutos, hasta que la mujer bajó y le entregó la barra– Ahí tienes.

– ¡Muchas gracias!

–Sí, sí…–La mujer volvió a subir las escaleras, con la misma rapidez que la vez anterior, para no volver a bajar.

"Bueno, ahora la ropa". Se aproximó a un grupo de hombres, los que estaban sentados rodeando a una mesa. Allen sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, así como también sabía que sólo con ellos podría conseguir lo que necesitaba.

– ¡Disculpen! –Gritó Allen, intentando llamar la atención de los hombres– ¿Me permiten jugar?

– ¡Un chico! –Gritó uno de los hombres

– ¡Éste no es un juego para niños! ¡lárgate! –Gritó otro.

–Permítanme jugar, por favor. Tengo un poco de experiencia – Allen tenía una sonrisa algo infantil en el rostro, pero estaba observando cuidadosamente su entorno.

– ¡Déjenlo jugar! –Dijo finalmente un hombre de no más de 30 años– Jugarás conmigo, siéntate.

–Yo también jugaré, esto va a ser divertido – Uno de los hombres expulsó groseramente a otro de su silla, la que estaba cerca de la mesa.

–¡Me sumo! – Dijo otro.

–¡Yo también! –Dijo un chico pelirrojo que estaba presente. Se veía mayor que Allen, sin embargo era tan delgado como él.

–Ya somos suficientes– Dijo el hombre que le había permitido jugar– Chico ¿cómo te llamas?

–Allen Walker, señor.

–Yo soy Jonathan Jenkins, recuérdalo.

–Yo me llamo Bo…–Comenzó a decir el segundo hombre en sumarse a la partida.

–¡Cállate, a nadie le importa! –Interrumpió Jonathan–Pues bien, comencemos.

Jonathan comenzó a mezclar, con gran habilidad, un mazo de cartas inglesas. Allen lo miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear, mientras seguía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre terminó y repartió las cartas: 5 para cada uno.

–¡Señor! Tengo una petición. Para hacer esto más ameno y no hacer a perder dinero a nadie ¿le parece si apostamos ropa?

–Ropa…¿quieres salir de aquí desnudo? –Preguntó Bob, el hombre a quien habían hecho callar.

–Hubieran entrado al juego algunas de las chicas...tú ¿no quieres jugar? – Le preguntó un tipo a una chica que estaba sentada en sus piernas

– ¡Vete al diablo! –Gritó la chica, cambiándose de puesto a las piernas de otro hombre.

–Me parece interesante tu propuesta. Tienes razón, así será más ameno, incluso hasta divertido: no es lo mismo perder dinero a perder ropa, el dinero duele más. Lo haremos.

Primero apostaron chaquetas y abrigos. Allen jugó, sin embargo, perdió.

–Ah es un poco más difícil de lo que pensé. Hace mucho que no juego– Dijo el chico sonriendo inocentemente, sobándose la cabeza con una mano. La ronda la ganó Jonathan, con una mano _Full_.

Continuaron con la segunda ronda. Allen recibió sus cartas, las observó y las cambió. Las 5. Comenzaron las apuestas: camisas. Ninguno de los hombres pasó, así como tampoco subieron la apuesta.

–Color– Dijo el pelirrojo.

–¡Ah, escalera!– refunfuño uno de los jugadores, soltando sus cartas con fuerza.

–Color– Dijo Jonathan

–Pareja– Dijo Bob, sonriendo con cara de idiota mientras enseñaba su mano.

–_Póquer_– Dijo Allen, enseñando su mano de cuarto Js y un 7– ¡Creo que he ganado! – Agregó sorprendido.

Así continuaron con la tercera y cuarta ronda, en las que apostaron pantalones y zapatos, respectivamente. Allen ganó también esas dos rondas, viéndose cada vez más sorprendido de sí mismo. Luego continuaron con otras rondas más, en forma de revancha, sin embargo el albino se había vuelto imbatible.

–Bueno, me llevaré lo que he ganado – Dijo Allen, tomando sus nuevas pertenencias rápidamente. Los hombres estaban totalmente impactados, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna– Ha sido un gusto jugar con ustedes. Me retiro ¡adiós!

–Adiós–Dijeron los hombres a coro– sonriendo con una expresión de confusión en sus rostros.

"Eso ha sido fácil" pensó Allen. En la primera ronda había perdido para que los hombres no desconfiaran de él, sin embargo, había hecho trampa en todas las demás. "Nadie es capaz de vencerme en el póquer. Nadie". Allen no podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro: era un excelente jugador de póquer, lo que lo enorgullecía enormemente. Había aprendido a jugar en el María, y en múltiples ocasiones lo había ayudado a salir de situaciones difíciles, normalmente causadas por Cross. Recordó inmediatamente a Lenalee, sola en la playa, y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido. Las calles ya estaban un poco más despejadas, por lo que no tuvo ningún tipo de inconveniente para salir del pueblo. Atravesó un pequeño bosque y llegó a la playa. Todo estaba en silencio. No se sentía nada más que el romper de las olas y el ruido del viento.

–¡He vuelto, Lenalee! – Dijo el chico, mirando a todos lados, por si encontraba algo extraño.

–¡Qué bien, Allen! Ya estaba preocupada– La chica salió apresuradamente a su encuentro, ansiosa por ver lo que Allen llevaba consigo.

–He traído esto– Allen le enseñó a Lenalee la ropa que había ganado

–Allen…esto apesta…– Lenalee retrocedió, tapándose la nariz con la mano.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso también he traído esto otro– Sacó la barra de jabón, la que había guardado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Puso la ropa en el suelo y tomó algunas de las prendas. Las puso sobre el cuerpo de Lenalee, para ver cual le quedaría mejor. La ropa del pelirrojo era la que más se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Tomo las prendas elegidas y las llevó a la mar para lavarlas.

– ¡Déjame ayudarte! – Le dijo al chico, corriendo a su lado para ayudarlo a lavar la ropa.

–Se secará en un santiamén, ya verás.

Tendieron la ropa y, tal como dijo Allen, la ropa se secó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como lo había prometido, llevó a Lenalee al pueblo, ya que era el único lugar cercano en donde la chica podría preguntar por pistas que le indicaran donde estaba su hermano, o al menos como salir de ahí. Preguntaron por todas partes, sin embargo, nadie sabía nada más que el nombre del barco y lo ocurrido: nada sobre quienes iban a bordo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron días y semanas. Allen iba al puerto a "conseguir" dinero y otras cosas de vez en cuando. Incluso Lenalee lo acompañaba a veces, ya que se había acostumbrado un poco a tratar con piratas. La chica intentaba distraer su mente y no pensar en Komui. Fueron muchas las veces que fueron al puerto a buscar aunque fuera la más mínima pista sobre el paradero de su hermano, sin embargo nadie le decía nada.<p>

Aquél día irían de nuevo, tal vez por última vez: si no lograban encontrar algo, se concentrarían en obtener dinero e irse de ahí, a cualquier lado, y buscarían información en otros lugares. El puerto estaba atiborrado de gente: piratas, prostitutas, contrabandistas, entre otros. Con dificultad avanzaron entre aquél mar de gente hasta poder acercarse a uno de los barcos, llamado "Ruggito del Mare". Algunos hombres trabajaban preparando las velas, otros cargaban sacos de arena, la que sería utilizada para limpiar la cubierta, otros cargaban barriles y tantas otras cosas más. Se acercaron a un anciano, el que estaba dirigiendo y apresurando a los tripulantes en subir el cargamento.

–Signore, scusa ¿sabrá usted algo sobre el naufragio de un barco? Sucedió hace tres semanas – Dijo Allen.

– ¡Saint Raphael, una fragata! Mi hermano iba a bordo del barco, y necesito encontrarlo – Añadió Lenalee

– Hm…aspettare, ragazzi* – El anciano volteó y gritó algunas cosas en italiano, que fueron respondidas por algunos miembros de la tripulación– Bella signorina, scusate. Supimos del naufragio, pero nadie sabe que sucedió con quienes iban a bordo. Che dio vi benedica**.

–Grazie, signore– Dijo Allen– No hemos tenido suerte. Preguntemos en otro barco.

Se acercaron a otros 7 barcos, sin embargo, en ninguno de ellos lograron obtener alguna pista: todos sabían del naufragio, pero nada más. Lenalee se veía profundamente desanimada. Miraba hacia todos lados, como si buscara a alguien que la salvara de ese mar de gente y le indicara el lugar en que se encontraba su querido hermano. De pronto Allen la jaló suavemente del brazo, y Lenalee lo siguió, casi por inercia.

–Mira Lenalee. Aquí hay otro barco– Se encontraban frente a un gigantesco navío– Si los tripulantes de este barco no saben nada, pues…ya no sé qué haremos. Sólo nos quedaría irnos de aquí y guiarnos por nuestra intuición.

El navío de tres puentes se veía sumamente poderoso. Desde fuera se podía ver la inmensa cantidad de cañones que poseía, probablemente más de 100, desde la tercera cubierta hasta la cubierta principal. No habían muchos hombres sobre el barco, más que algunos que estaban haciendo guardia. A Lenalee le llamó la atención una niña. Era de baja estatura, y estaba vestida con un elegante vestido rosa pálido y un chaleco blanco, además de llevar entre sus manos una sombrilla rosada. La chica cruzó unos segundos su mirada con la de Lenalee, para luego voltearse y desaparecer tras la puerta del castillo de popa. Luego de un par de minutos volvió a salir, esta vez acompañada de un hombre. Su gran chambergo, adornado con una gigantesca pluma negra, junto con sus elegantes vestiduras, un abrigo negro sujetado con un cinturón cuya hebilla parecía ser de oro y unos pantalones beige, hacían notar que se trataba del capitán del barco. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, con modales delicados y una actitud galante. Tenía el cabello negro, el que llevaba peinado, y ojos castaños. La chica indicó con un delicado ademán en dirección a Allen y Lenalee, lo que hizo que el hombre los buscara con la mirada. Se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos, hasta estar a una distancia prudente como para iniciar una conversación.

– Buenos días muchachos ¿buscan a alguien? – Preguntó el hombre amablemente.

– ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó la chica, que había ido tras él. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla del barco, jugueteando con su sombrilla.

–Eso es lo que averiguaremos, pequeña– Dijo volteándose unos segundos– ¿Y bien? – Los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, con una amabilidad que hasta resultaba difícil de creer en un pirata.

–Bueno pues…–Empezó Lenalee, nerviosa.

–Yo me llamo Allen y ella Lenalee ¡Es un placer conocerlos! – Dijo Allen, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Lenalee lo imitó torpemente – Estamos buscando noticias sobre un barco.

– ¡Interesante! Nosotros también estamos buscando un barco ¿cuál es el nombre del que están buscando ustedes?

–Saint Raphael– Respondió Allen– Se trata de una fragata que naufragó ¿saben algo sobre eso?

–Hm…no es el mismo que buscamos nosotros. Ese barco naufragó hace un par de semanas al menos, si recuerdo bien, o tal vez tres. Oí que algunas personas murieron…

–¡Oh, no! – Exclamó Lenalee, conmocionada. Llevó sus manos hacia su boca y sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

–¿Tú ibas en ese barco, chica?

–¡Sí! Mi hermano también iba en él…y…oh, dios…–Allen sujetó fuertemente a Lenalee, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayar.

–Él está bien, Lenalee ¡Estoy seguro! – Dijo el chico, intentando animarla. Lenalee se apoyó en el albino, quien le sonrió animosamente.

–Escuché que algunos de las personas que se salvaron fueron llevados a Kingston. Por suerte había un barco cerca, así que pudieron rescatarlos. Creo que no estuviste entre las afortunadas…

La niña se había acercado más a ellos, y observaba a Allen con una atención desmesurada, como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Se acercó lentamente al albino, invadiendo su espacio personal, y se aferró fuertemente de su brazo. El hombre, cuya atención se desvió hacia los movimientos de la chica, la observaba algo confundido: ella no solía actuar así. La chica de pronto volvió su atención hacia el hombre, observándolo con una mirada autoritaria.

–Llevémoslos con nosotros, Tiky – Dijo de pronto.

– Road…No podemos ir a Kingston. No es un puerto pirata.

– No me importa…–La mirada de Road se volvió más penetrante, sin embargo, ni Allen ni Lenalee pudieron notarlo. Tyki captó el cambio en Road.

– Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk. Soy capitán de este barco, el Borboleta. Ella es mi sobrina, Road Kamelot. No podemos llevarlos a Kingston, al menos por ahora, pero podría darles algo más de información si nos dan algo a cambio. Claro está que no puedo hacerlo gratis

– No tenemos mucho dinero, señor.

– No es dinero lo que quiero, chico. Es información. Dime ¿sabes algo acerca de un barco chino? Debió haber pasado por aquí hace un par de semanas. Los íbamos siguiendo de cerca, pero tuvimos un par de inconvenientes... Ellos tienen algo que me pertenece. El barco se llama Hēilóng.

– Hēilóng…hm…Sí, creo que iban al norte, a Norteamérica, pero pasaron por aquí hace unas dos semanas. Ya deben haber llegado a su destino.

– Eso es suficiente, les daré lo que prometí: Kingston fue atacada hace dos días, así que, por ahora, no vale la pena ir allá. Lo siento chica.

Lenalee se había llevado las manos al rostro e intentaba contener las lágrimas. El sólo pensar en la posible muerte de su hermano la aterrorizaba.

– No te preocupes, Lenalee, sé que él está bien… – Dijo Allen, acariciándole la espalda.

– Nos quedaremos aquí unos días. Pueden venir a visitarnos, si quieren, pero por ahora los dejo, estoy un poco ocupado. Nos vemos, chicos.

– Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor. Adiós – Allen volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia, sujetándo con su brazo libre a Lenalee por la cintura, quien se veía completamente consternada.

– Adiós, Walker – Susurró Road a su oído, con una voz risueña que le dio escalofríos. La chica se soltó de su brazo y corrió a bordo de una forma inusualmente grácil. Allen se quedó pasmado: estaba seguro de no haberle mencionado su apellido a Road. Quiso preguntarle, pero cuando reaccionó ésta ya había desaparecido por la puerta del castillo de popa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

**-Manos de póquer, de menos a más: Carta más alta - Pareja - Doble Pareja- Trío - Escalera - Color - Full - Póquer - Escalera Real de Color.**

***esperen, chicos: Sé que ragazzi significa "chicos", pero la verdad no estoy muy segura si se puede usar como género neutro, si alguien lo sabe, dígamelo, por favor :)**

****Che dio vi benedica: Que dios los bendiga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capítulo. Originalmente sería una parte de tres, como en los capítulos anteriores, pero salió muy larga jeje :3<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo ya está prácticamente listo y...tiene algo de acción :) Ya estoy empezando a pensar en el sexto.  
><strong>

**Espero que disfruten el cap, saludos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alerta: Si bien la historia es diferente a la del anime y manga, muchos elementos son tomados de ellos, por lo que pueden haber pequeños spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: La historia está basada en el anime y manga de D Gray Man. La historia original y los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

><p>Kingston era una ciudad pequeña que no contaba con más de doce mil habitantes. Hacia algunos años había sido designada como sede de las oficinas de gobierno, pero aún no funcionaba como capital administrativa. El agua clara bañaba la bahía de la ciudad, y la blanca arena junto con las palmeras le daban el aspecto paradisíaco típico de las islas caribeñas. El viento corría fuerte, remeciendo los árboles<p>

– ¿Recuerdas el dibujo de la chica con el bebé en coche?

– No.

– Vamos, te lo enseñé.

– Tsk, ya te dije que no.

– Bueno, no importa. Era la hija de un almirante. Vio el dibujo por casualidad mientras lo estaba exponiendo en el parque y reconoció el vestido de su hija y el coche del bebé. Me dio una buena cantidad de dinero por él – Dijo Tiedoll sonriente.

– Me alegro– Dijo Kanda, quien no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de Tiedoll – ¿Conseguiste suficiente dinero?

– Aún no, pero no falta mucho. Yuu-kun ¿no te gustaría trabajar por un par de días al menos? Te haría bien. Tal vez así calmarías tu mal carácter.

– ¡No me interesa! – Gritó irritado el samurái, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura– No creo que necesiten samuráis por aquí, y no puedo hacer ninguna otra cosa que no sea digna de uno.

– Ya no estás en Japón, Yuu-kun…Como sea, a mi no me molesta seguir dibujando y vendiendo las pinturas, es lo que siempre he hecho, pero…al menos acompáñame al parque. Si te vistes como japonés podrías llamar la atención, a la gente le gusta ver extranjeros – Tiedoll lo observaba con una semi sonrisa en el rostro, como si disfrutara de fastidiar a Kanda.

– Tsk, no lo haré.

– Antes ponías problemas por usar ropa occidental y ahora no quieres usar tu amada ropa oriental. Supongo que es normal que los padres tengan problemas en entender a sus hijos.

– Ya te he dicho que no soy tu hijo, y… no soy una puta atracción. Si quieres, te acompañaré, pero no para que la gente se me acerque como estúpida.

– Cálmate, muchacho. Si no eres más amable no podrás encontrar amigos ni esposa.

– Eso…no me interesa – Contestó Kanda, ocultando su rostro de la vista del francés.

El sol iluminaba desde el cielo despejado, tiñendo de a poco el cielo de un color anaranjado. Se sentaron en uno de los parques de la ciudad, apoyados en una hermosa pileta. Muchas personas se encontraban paseando cerca de ellos, quienes se acercaban con curiosidad para ver los hermosos dibujos y pinturas de Froi Tiedoll. El pintor tenía una delicada técnica, digna de un maestro, lo que hacía que fuera ampliamente halagado por cuanto caballero y dama se acercaba a ver sus obras. De pronto, un hombre de aspecto severo se acercó a ellos, examinando las obras con un detenimiento crítico. La presencia del hombre perturbó un poco a Tiedoll e irritó a Kanda, quien bufó, molesto, corriendo su vista en una dirección en la que el hombre no interfiriera.

– Hm…señor, dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija y creo que sería un buen regalo darle un retrato de ella. La paga sería cuantiosa ¿aceptaría usted hacer una pintura de ella? – Dijo finalmente.

– Claro, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo el hacer un retrato de su hija, y nosotros necesitamos dinero.

– Pues entonces acompáñenme.

El hombre los llevó a un lujoso hotel que se encontraba no muy lejos del puerto. Subieron a una de las habitaciones, dentro de la cual se encontraba una hermosa joven. Tiedoll entró a la habitación, pero Kanda se quedó fuera de ésta, apoyado en la pared del pasillo junto a la puerta. La sala no era muy grande, sin embargo tenía el espacio suficiente para contar con una sala de estar y un comedor. El cuarto contaba con tres dormitorios contiguos más un baño, cuyas puertas estaban completamente cerradas. La chica estaba sentada a un lado de una ventana, observando el cielo mientras sostenía en sus brazos un libro cerrado. Vestía un vestido color durazno, con unos pequeños detalles en blanco y naranjo oscuro. La luz de la tarde inundaba la habitación, dándole un aspecto tranquilizador y de somnolencia.

–¡Padre! – dijo la chica en cuanto se abrió la puerta, precipitándose a saludar a su progenitor – No te vi venir, aún cuando estaba mirando por la ventana.

– ¡Emilia! he traído a este hombre para que haga un retrato tuyo ¡tal como querías!

– ¿De verdad? Oh, padre ¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias! – La chica tenía una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro y agitaba sus manos suave y alegremente.

–No podría hacer menos por ti, querida.

– Su hija es más bella de lo que había pensado, señor… – Dijo Tiedoll, quien recién había caído en la cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su cliente.

–Oh, disculpe, no me había presentado. Soy el detective Galmar.

– Señor Galmar, su hija es como una dulce flor, muy hermosa sin lugar a dudas.

– Gracias… – Dijo la chica, nerviosa, sonrojándose debido a los halagos que creía no merecer.

–Ven, Yuu, entra. Ve a esta belleza –Dijo el francés. Kanda se había quedado fuera de la habitación, sin ninguna intención de querer entrar.

– Tsk…como digas– El japonés entró al cuarto, molesto como de costumbre. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de ésta cruzando los brazos, fastidiado.

"Qué guapo es" pensó la señorita Galmar, sonrojándose nuevamente. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre asiático joven, y la había impresionado. Tiedoll tomó una silla, instaló su atril y sus herramientas de pintura e invitó a Emilia a sentarse donde lo había estado antes, junto a la ventana, sin embargo, la chica tenía sus ojos bien puestos sobre Kanda y le era difícil ponerlos en otra persona. Intentaba disimular, pero el rubor en sus ojos, su nerviosismo y las rápidas miradas que daba hacia el samurái la delataban. "Tonta". Kanda había notado el interés de la chica en él, pero no se había interesado en ella en lo más mínimo, era solo una mujer más. No podría decir que Emilia no era bella, es más, hasta se podría decir que pensaba que era linda, pero ninguna mujer había sido capaz de despertar ningún sentimiento ni emoción en él, ni siquiera como algo instintivo.

Tiedoll se puso a trabajar rápidamente. Hizo un dibujo rápido, pero cuidando los detalles de la chica y del entorno, y se puso a pintar. Ya que era un pintor experimentado, avanzaba a una rapidez impresionante, plasmando la belleza de Emilia tal como era en la realidad. De pronto, un niño apareció en la sala, proveniente de uno de los dormitorios. El pequeño de cabello azul entró corriendo, apresurado por llegar a donde se encontraba Emilia. En el camino, empujó el atril de Tiedoll, haciendo que este manchara un poco la pintura y que cayeran algunas cosas al suelo. Llegó hasta los brazos de la chica, pero contrario a lo que podía pensarse -que quería abrazar a la chica-, dirigió sus manos directo a sus pechos.

–¡Maldito enano! – gritó Emilia, dándole una golpe en la cara al niño, que lo mandó al otro extremo de la habitación.

–!No seas mal educado, Tim! ¡Discúlpate! – Ordenó el señor Galmar. Por la expresión en su rostro, podía decirse que Timothy hacía ese tipo de cosas de forma recurrente, por lo que eso no suponía nada nuevo para él – Es mi hijo adoptivo. Tiene 9 años, por lo que sigue siendo algo travieso– Explicó excusándose.

–No se preocupe, señor Galmar – Dijo Tiedoll sonriente– Me encantan los niños, sin importar si son traviesos o no. Me parecen adorables. Kanda también era muy travieso cuando era un niño.

–¡No tienes por qué mencionar eso! A ellos no les importa – Dijo Kanda. Ya estaba hastiado de la situación, de ver a Tiedoll pintando, de Emilia posando como idiota, del cretino del detective y de ese niñato mal criado y odioso. Podría estar de camino a Tortuga, en busca de Alma. Él se las habría arreglado, estaba seguro, pero no, tenía que estar esperando ahí como estúpido – ¿Te falta mucho?

–No. Él sol se está poniendo, así que no podré seguir pintando. Arreglaré esta mancha en un santiamén y nos vamos.

– ¿Ya se van? – Preguntó Emilia abruptamente.

– ¡Padre! Se quedarán a cenar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

– Hm…claro, no hay ningún inconveniente, a menos que ustedes no puedan, claro está.

– No – Dijo Kanda de forma que sólo Tiedoll pudiera oírlo.

– Es muy amable de su parte, señor, señorita – Dijo Tiedoll, haciendo una reverencia a cada uno de ellos – Pero no queremos importunarlos. Seguramente habrán tenido un día agotador y querrán descansar.

– Ya vámonos – Volvió a susurrar el japonés.

– ¡Quédense, por favor! – Tiedoll, quien antes había notado la actitud de la chica, captó su nuevo movimiento – No es ninguna molestia para nosotros.

– Bueno, si usted insiste…La verdad es que no tenemos mucho que hacer a esta hora. Ya casi no habrán personas en el parque quienes quieran comprar mis dibujos, y no tenemos a donde ir más que al barco. No tenemos ningún problema con quedarnos ¿Verdad, Yuu-kun?

– No creo que sea necesario, gracias de todas formas – Kanda era cortante, pero intentaba no ser grosero.

– Yuu, no te hará mal compartir con esta bella señorita.

Una de las criadas del hotel golpeó la puerta de pronto. El señor Galmar la dejó entrar a la habitación, y la criada entró, luego de una reverencia, para prender la hermosa pequeña lámpara de lágrimas que se encontraba en la sala. Emilia se apresuró en darle la orden de la cena a la criada, quien asintió educadamente a cada uno de sus requerimientos y luego de otra reverencia, salió de la habitación. Para cenar, Emilia pidió un gran cerdo aliñado con especias, junto a múltiples y exquisitos vegetales, lo que no tardó en llegar a la habitación. Tim, Tiedoll y Emilia se veían felices, mas no los otros dos. Timothy comía desordenadamente, tomando incluso algunas cosas con las manos, y dejaba de lado todo aquello que no era de su agrado. El señor Galmar se veía incómodo: la atención de su hija estaba dirigida exclusivamente hacia el japonés, algo que lo irritaba de sobremanera y lo hacía emitir un aura siniestra. En otra ocasión, Emilia habría estado corrigiendo duramente a su pequeño hermano, pero en ese momento su mente no se lo permitía. El pintor le hablaba de sus viajes y le hacía muchas preguntas acerca de su trabajo como detective, pero el señor Galmar, disimuladamente, daba rápidas miradas vigilando a su hija y a Kanda, sin prestarle mucha atención al francés. El samurái tampoco estaba cómodo con la situación: la joven no dejaba de observarlo y de intentar hablarle.

– Señor Kanda ¿es la comida de su agrado? – Preguntó Emilia dulcemente.

– Claro – Dijo desganado, intentando ser educado.

– Me alegro mucho. Sabe, mi padre, Tim y yo vivimos solos. Normalmente yo me ocupo de la casa, pero ahora, como estamos de viaje, he podido relajarme un poco. ¡Mi padre dice que cocino muy bien! Me gustaría invitarlo a cenar algo preparado por mi ¿qué le parece?

– Sería genial…

– Dígame señor Kanda ¿usted a qué se dedica?

– Soy un samurái.

– ¿Un samurái? ¿qué es eso?

– Un espadachín. Servía al shogun en Japón.

– ¡Oh! ¡Usted es un guerrero! – "debe ser tan fuerte", pensaba Emilia, imaginando a Kanda peleando con habilidad increíble– ¿Es esa su espada?

– Sí... –resopló fastidiado – Mugen.

De pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó por la ciudad. Luego otro. Y otro. El detective Galmar se levantó lentamente de su sitio, dubitativo, y se dirigió a la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad, incluida la bahía. Corrió las cortinas con recelo y luego abrió la ventana, desde la cual se asomó para tener una mejor visión.

– Oh, no… – dijo de pronto, conmocionado – Emilia, toma tus cosas y arregla a Tim. Nos vamos ahora mismo. Caballeros, creo que la cena termina aquí, están bombardeando el puerto – El señor Galmar se veía profundamente nervioso. Sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz, temeroso por la vida de sus hijos, mas intentaba mantener la calma.

– ¿Un bombardeo dice? – Tiedoll palideció de pronto. Si bien no era un hombre débil y tenía conocimientos de combate, los que adquirió con el objetivo de poder defenderse en sus muchas veces peligrosos viajes, no era un hombre dado a la violencia.

– ¿Cuántos barcos son? – Preguntó el japonés. Se acercó a la ventana para poder hacerse una idea de la situación – Con que es uno…pero es grande. Piratas. Creo que nos iremos hoy mismo, Tiedoll. Tomen sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Nos largamos – Ordenó Kanda, quien no había perdido la calma en lo más mínimo.

El detective apresuradamente comenzó a buscar los documentos importantes que debían portar, así como algunos objetos de valor, el dinero que habían llevado en el viaje y un poco de ropa. Por su parte, Emilia estaba pegada a su asiento, completamente pasmada y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Le tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás en su vida se había visto expuesta a una situación como esa: su sobre protector padre se había encargado de ello.

– Ven acá Tim – Le dijo al niño, quien comenzaba a llorar, asustado – Pondremos en tu bolso algunas cosas que puedes llegar a necesitar ¿está bien?

– Emilia ¿vamos a morir?

– Claro que no, Tim – La chica hablaba lo más suave y tranquilo que podía para no alterar al niño – Sólo nos tendremos que ir de aquí. Ya verás que no pasará nada – Emilia llevó al niño a su dormitorio y comenzó a poner en un bolso las cosas que creía que Timothy necesitaría – Llevaremos un poco de ropa y unos zapatos. No es necesario que lleves tus cuadernos, eso puedes dejarlo aquí.

– Está bien – Dijo Timothy, sollozando – ¿Puedo llevar a Phantom Thief G? – Tim sujetaba en alto un extraño muñeco de cabeza enorme y sin rostro, con una gran "G" en el torso.

– Claro que puedes, Tim – Dijo Emilia sonriendo nerviosamente – ¡Padre! Llevaré mi ropa de montar. No podré cargar con mis vestidos – Emilia se dirigió a su habitación luego de alistar las cosas de Tim. Le tomó apenas un par de minutos el arreglarlo todo – Llevo mis joyas también.

Salieron del hotel rápidamente, pero un trío de piratas se dirigía a la entrada de éste. Emilia abrazó a Timothy con fuerza, haciendo que el niño hundiera su rostro en el estómago de la chica y así evitar que viera la carnicería que estaba a punto de suceder. Kanda corrió hacia ellos y desenvainó su espada con una rapidez que lo hizo casi imperceptible. Le rebanó el brazo a uno de los hombres, para luego abrirle el estómago de un profundo corte, haciendo que sus vísceras cayeran al suelo. Otro de los hombres lo atacó de frente mientras el restante lo hizo por sus espaldas. El samurái se agachó, cortándole ambas piernas a uno de los hombres, quien además recibió una herida en el cuello por parte de su camarada. Kanda volvió a levantarse y, de un corte limpio, le arrancó la cabeza al último hombre.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una carreta. Los caballos que tiraban de él trotaban, pero los hombres pudieron detenerlos a tiempo. Quitaron los cadáveres de un hombre y una mujer, heridos de bala, de la carreta y partieron. Los incendios ya empezaban a hacerse notar, iluminando el oscuro cielo de un tono anaranjado y levantando grandes nubes de humo. Se escuchaban gritos de terror desde el puerto y los cañonazos no paraban. Intentaron abandonar la ciudad, pero la gente corría despavorida por las calles, sin dejar un hueco por el cual pudieran pasar sin herir a alguien. Tiedoll recordó donde podrían encontrar a Baldassare, pero para llegar al lugar se encontraba muy cerca del puerto, donde seguramente estaría concentrado el caos."Llévennos donde ese hombre", ordenó Galmar. Kanda lo dudó un momento, pero tomó las riendas de la carreta y, con un fuerte movimiento de estas, ordenó a los caballos correr a toda velocidad. De lejos divisaron al italiano, quien corría aterrorizado, sujetando fuertemente un bolso de cuero entre sus brazos. Un grupo de hombres de su tripulación lo acompañaba, corriendo como ratas aterrorizadas.

– ¡Oye! ¡Tú! – Gritó Kanda – ¡Ven acá!

– ¡Señor samurái! ¡Protéjanos! – exclamó el hombre, como si estuviera viendo de un milagro.

– ¿Dónde está tu barco? ¡Llévanos ahí, ahora! – Ordenó el japonés.

– ¡Está cerca del puerto, signore! ¡Es muy peligroso ir allí!

– ¡Te daré todo este dinero si nos sacas de aquí! – Galmar sostenía en alto una pequeña bolsa que parecía tener mucho dinero – ¡Será todo tuyo!

– Eh…está bien – Dijo el hombre, indeciso – ¡Vamos!

Los hombres subieron rápidamente a la carreta, pero los caballos no quisieron partir: el fuego había llegado cerca de ellos, lo que los asustaba. Tiedoll vendó los ojos de los caballos y, luego de unos momentos, finalmente partieron. Doblaron en una esquina, golpeando a una mujer cubierta en llamas que había salido disparada de uno de los edificios. Uno de los caballos casi tropieza y la carreta se tambaleó fuertemente al pasar sobre ella, pero pudieron continuar su camino.

– ¿qué fue eso, Emilia? – preguntó Timothy, confundido y asustado.

– No fue nada, Tim, mírame a mí ¿está bien? – Contestó Emilia, sujetando la cabeza de su hermano con ambas manos.

Llegaron al puerto y divisaron la goleta del italiano, "Cuore Dell'Oceano". El navío que estaba atacando la bahía se encontraba a una distancia prudente, sin embargo el lugar seguía siendo sumamente peligroso. Bajaron de la carreta y corrieron a la goleta, pero un disparo le llegó en la espalda al señor Galmar.

– ¡Padre! –Gritó Tim.

– ¡No! – Emilia rápidamente sujeto a su padre antes de que cayera al suelo – ¡Ayuda, por favor!

– ¡Señor Galmar! ¡Yuu, ayúdanos! – Ordenó Tiedoll, ayudando a levantar al hombre y llevarlo hasta el barco. Kanda corrió hasta el detective y lo levantó, cargándolo sobre uno de sus hombros. Se dirigió de vuelta al barco lo más rápido que pudo, intentando esquivar los disparos que llegaban desde un edificio cercano. Dejó caer al hombre en la cubierta y tomó con fuerza a Timothy y a Emilia, empujándolos al acceso para la cubierta inferior. Luego volvió a tomar al hombre herido y lo llevó a donde sus hijos.

– ¡Quédense ahí! – Ordenó.

El barco zarpó y los disparos en su dirección cesaron. Tiedoll bajó a la segunda cubierta para ayudar al herido, mientras Kanda observaba la bahía. Un tercio de la ciudad estaba destruida; el fuego arrasaba con todo a su paso, devorando hogares y acabando vidas. El cielo, antes despejado, estaba cubierto por una creciente nube de humo, y las cenizas caían como pruebas de la destrucción. Se soltó el cabello un momento, sacudiéndolo y soltando las cenizas que habían quedado atrapadas en él. Caminó hasta la escalera para bajar a la cubierta inferior mientras volvía a amarrar su cabello. Dudó unos momentos en bajar, pensando que tal vez se encontraría con algo "molesto" -siendo esa la primera palabra en llegarle a la mente con la que podría describir la escena que imaginaba- pero finalmente se decidió. Un conjunto de velas iluminaba el entrepuente. Primero vio a Tiedoll, quien sostenía a Timothy entre sus brazos, llorando incansablemente, pero Kanda fijó su mirada en Emilia y su padre. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados, en un rostro pálido y frío, sin rastro de vida, acostado sobre un charco de sangre y con la cabeza apoyada en la falda de su hija. Emilia tenía sus manos aferradas a la ropa de su padre, con la cabeza gacha, llorando silenciosamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas. El vestido de la chica estaba empapado en sangre, pero parecía no importarle en absoluto. Tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de Kanda, pero cuando lo hizo levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar su mirada.

– Murió…– Susurró, volviendo a bajar la cabeza – Todo estaba tan bien ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que suceder esto?

– La gente muere, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo – Dijo Kanda, aparentemente impávido.

– Lo sé…pero ¿qué haré ahora? No tengo a donde ir.

– Pues arréglatelas. Yo puedo protegerlos, a ti y a tu hermano, al menos durante un tiempo. – Kanda la observaba fijamente. Tiedoll levantó la vista y lo miró, sorprendido.

– Gracias – Dijo la chica en un sollozo– Muchas gracias…

Baldassare se asomó por la escalera y con un ademán le indicó a Kanda que subiera a la cubierta principal.

– ¿Vio el barco?

– Por supuesto que lo vi, no estoy ciego.

– Sí, sí, pero…¿lo observó bien?

– ¿Observar qué?

– El nombre…Su amigo me contó algo sobre usted. Me dijo que estaba buscando a alguien, y que a ese alguien lo estaba persiguiendo un barco portugués. El único barco pirata portugués que está navegando por estas aguas, por ahora, es el Borboleta, y ese, signore samurái, es otro barco de su misma flota: El "Tyrant". Su capitán es Sheril Kamelot…un huomo terribile. Ambos barcos a veces llevan cadáveres atados al bauprés...nada bueno se puede esperar de quienes tientan a la suerte, nada bueno– Repitió el hombre en un susurro.

Kanda no respondió a las palabras del hombre, sino que se dirigió nuevamente a la baranda del barco para observar la ciudad la que ya se veía bastante a lo lejos. El Tyrant estaba zarpando; seguramente ya habían saqueado y destruido lo suficiente para ellos, habiendo dejado a su paso nada más que desesperación y tristeza. En algunas partes se podía apreciar el fuego seguía ardiendo, pero en otras comenzaba a amainar rápidamente.

– Alma...¿qué hiciste? – susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, quiero dar gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews, a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer mi fanfiction, a quienes siguen mi historia y también a quienes la han marcado entre sus favoritas. Todo esto, y sobre todo los reviews, me alientan a seguir escribiendo :)<br>**  
><strong>Notas:<br>-Kingston se estableció como centro administrativo de Jamaica en el siglo XIX**.

**-Tyrant significa Tirano. Pensé en ese nombre debido a la habilidad de Sheril, que consiste en poder controlar los movimientos de las cosas y personas a su antojo.**

**-La policía francesa se estableció como tal en el siglo XIX, por lo que decidí cambiarle ligeramente la profesión al inspector Galmar. Durante el siglo XVIII había detectives al menos en Inglaterra.**

**-Entre las supersticiones de marineros, se dice que llevar cadáveres o ataúdes en el barco es de mala suerte. Me recuerda a lo que hizo Tiky con Daisya Barry.**

**-El bauprés es la punta del palo que sobresale de la proa del barco.**


End file.
